


The Dungeon Beneath the Manor

by force



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choking, F/M, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multi, Rape, Torture, horcrux, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/force/pseuds/force
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark look on what may have happened to Harry had Voldemort discovered he was a Horcrux and won the Battle of Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Part of you wants to be in denial. Everything you've ever feared has come to pass, a reality straight out of your darkest nightmares. You expected to be in shock, to feel some sort of numbness take over, to try to block everything out.... But you can't grant yourself that luxury. You know this is all too real.

You thought you'd be dead at this point. You don't understand why, after everything, you aren't. You don't, at least, until that snake of a man comes down and makes you understand.

You're not the person you hoped you were. You're exactly what you feared you would become. You've been that all along.

The denial never comes, but the anger does. The anger is always there. You start wondering how righteous it is after all.

You get visitors. Horrible Death Eaters of all shapes and sizes. There's only one rule they have when it comes to you: No killing. The rest is fair game.

The worst is Bellatrix. This doesn't surprise you. Lucius is the second. For him it's a power game. For her it's just a game.

You can't think about it. 

The Malfoys have shifts. Lucius comes down and tortures you. Narcissa comes down and watches you. When Draco comes down, it's always different. 

In the beginning, he doesn't say anything, and you can't quite decide if that's strange or not. He just comes in with his mother's wand, keeping his thoughts locked away. You find it funny when you think about it. Neither of you have wands, and you're both sitting in this dark dungeon.

Every few nights he comes in, and sits there, and says nothing. He doesn't even look at you. It's as though he chooses to come down to the dungeon to think, and you're nothing but a ghost. You feel like nothing but a ghost.

But sometimes he does talk to you. Talks to you just like when you were in school together years ago. Banter bouncing back and forth. It's useless, it's stupid, but it feels good. It feels good to have someone to talk back to, someone who's looking for it.

Lately you've been taking it too far. You forget when to stop, and together your little Hogwarts fantasy shatters back into this cold dungeon. A reality where Draco stands above you, and if you're lucky, you're not chained to the wall.

It's frightening how quickly time goes by. Your clothes are damp and torn. Your hands and face are covered in dirt. Your body is crusted with dried blood. You thought your hair was messy before this whole ordeal, well, take a good look at yourself now.

You sleep a lot, more than you expected to in such a hard, cold place. Sleeping is better than thinking. Dreaming is better. 

Usually.

" _Potter_! Potter, wake _up_!" Someone is whispering at you as loudly as they can under their breath. They're shaking you by the shoulder, which hurts. Everything hurts now. 

"Geddoff me...." You smack his hand away. Draco is kneeling next to you, looking baffled.

"What was that?" he said, eyes wide. 

"What was what?" you snap, irritated. Your dream had been a pleasant one, though you couldn't remember exactly what was happening in it.

"I thought you might have been seizing. Can't have anything happen to you on my watch."

"You can have anything you want happen to me," you say, rubbing your eye and staring up at him. "What are you getting on about?"

"You were twitching. Violently. And speaking Parseltongue, I think." He wipes his hand down his face and you're surprised by how stressed he looks.

When he pulls his other hand away from you and your scalp hits the wall, you realize that he had been holding your head up.

It's the first of many more episodes like that. Malfoy always wakes you up. It's gotten to the point where if he comes down and you're asleep then he'll wake you up, hissing or not.

Part of you is grateful. Another part of you hates him for it. You never want to wake up.

You never want to wake 

You never wa̶͞nt҉

Neͥ͂̒̓̋̏v̵̷̹̘̤e͗ͫ̃ͫr̵̡̘̗̣̞͔̫͔̘͠͠͞ͅ

Ý̸̵̡̯̹̜̗͕͍̮͎̰ou---


	2. Chapter 2

Wild black hair strangles you. Your eyes are screwed shut. One good look at her may turn you to stone. Nails scrape down your spine. Lips are pressed to your throat, teeth to your skin. She bites and hisses and laughs, pulling back and running her thumb over the red welts rising up on your neck. She loves to leave marks.

“Not such a baby anymore, are we?” she sings in your ear. “Little boy Potter is all grown up now!”

You’re undressed from the waist down, your wrists bound magically to the floor. She’s not wearing a shirt, only a black, feathery jacket, unbuttoned to expose her chest. She’s sitting on you, and your bottom half is lost under her skirt. You feel her crotch, exposed, pressed up against your own. 

You can’t think about it.

You can’t think.

“Pahh-- _terrrr_ ,” she smiles, tilting her head to the side and pinching your waist hard so you open your eyes to look at her. “You look quite like him, you know. How he used to look.” She runs her nails through your hair. “I should clean you up. Dress you like him. Wouldn’t that be fun?”

“He’s vile and bloodthirsty,” you tell her.

“Isn’t he?” she grins.

“He’s _ugly_. Despicable in every imaginable way.”

“Arguable.”

“He’ll never care about you! You’re disposable to him--he isn’t capable of love!”

“I know,” she sighs dramatically, pouting. One thin finger moves slowly across your jaw. You tilt your head away from her and grit your teeth. Her hips move against you. “He can never really love me. But you can."

Your stomach twists, and you go absolutely still. 

“He’s with you, isn’t he? Always inside you.” She hums against your neck, grabbing your hair and forcing your head to crane backwards. You try not to flinch. “I am in tune with the glorious Dark Lord! I AM HIS ONE MOST FAITHFUL SERVANT!” Her grip tightens in your hair, you can feel strands of it pulled out. You don’t breathe. “ _I deserve this_.”

You've definitely been more afraid than this before, you tell yourself. You just can't remember when.

"I thought I was disgusting to you," you say through grit teeth. "A half-blood, an insurgent, a kid."

"So quick to admit it when it suits you," Bellatrix Lestrange breathes into your ear. "Trying to manipulate me, Harry? Ever think you may have been sorted into the wrong House?"

She sits up. Her hands pull back the many folds of her dress, exposing you both. She sits on your thighs, licking her lips, and then her fingers. She somehow makes a show of every little movement, but wastes no time in getting to the point. 

Your prick is wrapped in her hand and her grip is tight. She moves her arm much more slowly than you expected. She grabs your head and pulls it into her chest, your glasses falling off and clattering onto the dungeon floor. A breast is pushed against your face and you snarl, trying to move your head to the side, but you are weak from hunger and she has you locked down.

So you freeze up and let her touch you, let her grind on your leg. 

"Geb 'ff mm, f-mping 'erv'rt!" Your voice is muffled in her unwelcome bosom. You consider biting her, but Lestrange casts the worst Cruciatus Curse you have ever experienced. Unrivaled. 

"What was that? You want it faster?" She traces her tongue over the shell of your ear, moving her hand down from the back of your head to your nape. Her hand twists to the front and her grip tightens like a vice. You gasp and, finding no air, shudder. Something primal shoots from where you feel her hand on your throat to where her other hand is working quickly and firmly on your dick. 

" _Ooooh_!" You can hear her loathful smile spreading. "Little bitty Potter likes that, doesn't he?"

You're horrified. You hate yourself--you hate _everything_! You especially hate Bellatrix as she lowers herself onto you. She feels so hot and slick and tight as you sink into her that even as your stomach churns, your member twitches.

"How does that feel, Potter? You're one with the Dark Lord-- and I'm one with you!" She moves up and down on top of you, fucking herself on your cock. 

She loosens her grip on your neck for just a moment and you suck in air desperately before she chokes you again. 

"This is so nice, isn't it?" Bellatrix coos. "Just you and me, so close and intimate. How many other girls have seen you like this? Well?" You can feel her digging through your mind, but despite your need to keep her out, she is stronger than you are. You can't keep her out of you. "The only one? What an honour. First lady to fuck the Chosen One! Wait until everyone finds out."

She lets go of her again, now placing a hand on each of your cheeks, making you look up at her. She holds your gaze as she moves on and off of you like a piston. 

"Chivalrous Gryffindor," she smiles. "Do the right thing for the girl you're fucking. Tell me you love me."

Your eyes narrow.

"Tell me. Tell me how much you care."

You grit your teeth.

"Three little words."

" _Burn in hell_ ," you spit. She stares at you, then her expression goes livid.

"SAY IT! SAY IT!" She grabs your hair by each temple and pushes your head back, hard against the stone brick wall. "TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!"

All you can manage is a sharp cry of pain. She smacks you across the face. "SAY IT!"

You hiss, something broken and inhuman.

She produces her wand and jams it under your jaw. 

" _CRUCIO_!" she screams. " _Gaudens dolor_! _CRUCIO_!"

You're submerged in an ocean of pain, and an orgasm is wrenched out from inside you, filling her.

"I AM YOUR MOST LOYAL SERVANT!" she cries. "No one will ever serve you as I do! No one loves you like I do!"

She fucks herself with your body as you spasm in pain.


End file.
